


That's How I Knew This Story Would Break My Heart

by Scytale



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: It isn't his fault.Written for the prompt "rivalry".
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	That's How I Knew This Story Would Break My Heart

It isn't his fault that talking to him always leaves her angry, that she's questioning what she's always believed about herself these days -- that it's no longer Glenn she imagines beside her when she's alone in bed, but him, turning to look at her with a rare, unguarded smile.  
  
Felix may be an ass in other ways, but he's never been inappropriate with her; she's responsible for the turn her thoughts take, and it would be unjust to resent him for it.  
  
She blames him, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Aimee Mann's "That's How I Knew This Story Would Break My Heart" (which I know because of Bustle!).
> 
> This was originally written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html


End file.
